


[Podfic] tangled up with you all night

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bed Humping, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Some DS Themes, Tender Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: [A podfic version]If dreams were what humans said, manifestations of your worst desires and your greatest fears, then what would he ever dream of but Aziraphale?Crowley was certain he’d dream of Aziraphale until the end of days and, well, he was very nearly right.(AKA Crowley gets busted humping his bed after a wet dream. Fucking ensues.)





	[Podfic] tangled up with you all night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tangled up with you all night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500133) by [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae). 

Download or stream from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z3zfugeqihxbmye/tangled%20up%20in%20you%20all%20night.mp3?dl=0).

Or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11YN18JDtkNGlsg0i3J5jwNmXxP26_dHk/view).

Enjoy!


End file.
